


muzzy muzzy, dizzy dizzy, giddy giddy, bubbly bubbly

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, POV My Unit | Byleth, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 在這世上膽敢如此對待我的應該只有你一人了，Byleth老師。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

各式各樣的人影交錯，色塊堆疊，繪製成一幅異樣的風景。

你闔起眼，吸氣。睜開眼，吐氣，眼前景色依舊。

橘黃色的燈光映入你杯中液體，假如沒有碗盤撞擊的聲響，以及菜餚的香味，你大概會判斷不出自己身處何方。

這裡是食堂，而你似乎是喝醉了，頭昏目眩。

你想拿起餐桌上的銀色長條物體（叉子？湯匙？），你的手卻不受控制的顫抖，導致餐具掉落。

那聲音混入了弦樂團的演奏，聽上去真奇妙。

你彎下腰想撿餐具，但是有人率先替你拾起它。

「老師，請。」

你抬頭，紫色的團塊，啊，是Bernadetta。

「謝謝。」

你出手一抓，抓到的卻是她的手指。Bernadetta驚呼一聲，你縮手跟她道歉。

「老師，妳的臉好紅，還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」

試圖拿回餐具的妳這次則直接倒往Bernadetta，她尖叫著接住你。你扶她肩膀要撐起身子，但你沒有足夠的力氣，只得軟弱的靠著Bernadetta嘆氣。

「抱歉，我好像比想像中醉。」

你請她讓你稍微倚靠一下，直到你清醒一些，然而她堅持要去找Edelgard來。

Edelgard。

你風景畫裡最欠缺的，關鍵的紅。

整場酒宴，你的目光從未停止搜尋她，以致於每個人同你攀談時你總是心不在焉。

沒準就是如此分神，你才會酒酣的吧。

她去哪裡了呢？是不是又默默的和Hubert籌畫著什麼不願告知你的計策。

你瀏覽了周遭，發現Hubert與Ferdinand坐在食堂一隅飲酒用餐。

Edelgard莫非正一個人待著，或是她另有與她交心的其他人。

這陣子時時會有他國的使者來拜見Edelgard，說不定Edelgard從那之中尋覓了中意之人。

瞬間，你感覺一陣難受，彷彿整個世界無理的旋轉了起來，紛亂你，錯綜你。

你不想久留。你想離開，到無人靜謐的地方整理情緒。

你推開Bernadetta，搖搖晃晃的起身。平衡維持不到一秒，你便崩潰至Bernadetta身上。

她請你坐下，你固執的搖頭。

你不要，找不到Edelgard的地方你才不要。

你的世界忽然沉靜下來。

你以為你醉倒了，然一抹鮮豔的紅於你視野逐漸擴大，像是畫紙上暈開的顏料，吸引你注意力。

你聽見人們此起彼落的高喊「陛下」。

你盯著降臨眼前的紅發楞。

「誰能告訴我，這裡發生了 **什麼事** ？」

Edelgard。

Edelgard暴風雪一般冷冽的嗓音掃過整個食堂，凍結了所有人的一舉一動。

「老，老師喝醉．．．」

Bernadetta越說越小聲，貌似對你的情況一點談論的自信也沒有。

她壓低聲音催促你趕緊放開她，否則「Bernie的人頭有可能不保。拜託你，老師，我還年輕」。

Bernadetta聽起來實在很害怕。你放手，跌回堅硬的木椅。

Edelgard走近，你仰起頭，可你看不清她的表情。

「拿水來。」

Adrestian帝國的皇帝下令。她冷淡的語氣讓你感覺她找水是想潑你。

幸好，Edelgard沒有潑醒你。

相反的，她把水杯舉至你嘴邊，使你能不費力的飲用。

杯子空了，她用戴著手套的指頭抹乾淨你嘴角。

「老師，妳是否有感覺好一些？」

你愣愣的頷首，不確定幫助你清醒的是水，抑是Edelgard。

或許兩者皆是，不過Edelgard的功勞最多。

你可是尋她尋了一整夜，思念的對象來了，你還能有什麼其他要求。

「謝謝妳，Edelgard。」

你前傾，頭筆直的靠到Edelgard腹部。你的額頭觸及她禮服上的金屬排扣，冰冰涼涼的。

你喜歡冰冰涼涼。

你想問Edelgard去哪兒，交到新朋友了嗎？是的話也沒關係，只要記得偶爾想起你，這樣便足夠。

你不會干涉Edelgard要同誰交往，前提是那人不能傷害她。

一想到這，難受的感覺又回來了，它絞緊你肚子和胸膛，你忍不住難過的哼出一聲。

Edelgard在妳後背由上而下的輕撫，你的心裡頓時覺得好過一些。

「酒會繼續，請各位盡情享用美酒佳餚。」

Edelgard鄭重宣布。你偶爾會好奇她是如何從那嬌小的身軀散發出這樣中氣十足，皇帝架式的魄力。

弦樂團再度演奏起輕快的曲子，如果可以的話，你真想拉著Edelgard無拘無束的跳舞，彌補女神之塔那一晚的遺憾，但依現在的窘境，你應該跳不起來。

「請跟我來，老師。」

Edelgard牽起你的手引導你站立。

你當然會跟她走。

畢竟你答應過她的。

＊

出食堂後，你們仍牽手走了一小段路。

Edelgard時不時回頭確認你的情形，每當她轉頭看你，不知怎的，你就是想笑。

於是你笑，瞇細眼，無所顧忌的笑。

你想不起來上次這樣笑是什麼時候的事情，還是你根本沒有如此笑過。

Edelgard停下腳步，猛然回身。臉紅的她蹙眉盯著你看，是生氣了嗎？你不解的眨眨眼。

「老師，妳真的是．．．」

她以空出的手扶額，很困擾的神色。該不會是偏頭痛發作了吧？你伸手去揉她一側的太陽穴，每次只要Edelgard頭疼，你就會替她這樣揉揉。

「不，老師，今晚出狀況的人並不是我。」

她輕輕拿開你的手，你的手忽然不知道要放哪裡了。Edelgard皇冠的角在滿月下閃耀，你沒多加思考便握住她尖銳，冰冷，惡魔似的角。

嗯，你喜歡冰冰涼涼。

你放開你們交握的手，兩隻手都去碰Edelgard的皇冠。

「老師。」

Edelgard的眉頭糾得更密集了，但她沒有實際去阻止你的行為，因此你持續沉迷的把玩下去，陶醉在高級金屬的手感。

「你知道未經許可隨意碰觸皇帝的王冠是會被斬首的，對吧，老師？」

斬首。

聽見關鍵詞的你連忙放開手，把兩隻手背至身後。

「我現在知道了，請原諒我，陛下。」

「老師，我不過是說笑的。」

說笑，和砍頭有關的笑話確實挺有Edelgard的風格，不過你笑不出來。

也許你是該捧捧場，笑出幾聲。

然而她在清風明月的夜裡臉頰泛紅，嘴角上揚的模樣暫時中斷了你的思考。

回神時，緩衝期已經過去，現在才笑的話肯定太過唐突。

「何況，老師，要傷害你本身便不是一件易事。」

她低聲說。你意識到Edelgard的語帶保留，但你認為你明白她的觀點，因為對你而言，傷害Edelgard亦不是一件易事。甚至，你希望永遠不要發生。

「而且我想，在這世上膽敢如此對待我的應該只有你一人了，Byleth老師。」

只有你一人。

「妳是說，我很特別？」

你脫口而出。

平時的你不是喜愛未經深思熟慮，直接跳入結論的人，Edelgard也是。你害怕這樣突兀的論述會換得她不讚許的怒氣。

「是的，老師，你很特別，至少對我．．．」

她抿起嘴，表達出不會完成句尾的意願。

「總之，你的確很特別，有時我懷疑你毫無自覺。」

你想請Edelgard為一頭霧水的你多加解釋一些，她卻很快的轉身，繼續前行。

Edelgard時常像這樣語帶保留，留待你獨自揣測。她言語背後的意涵總是如此艱澀，你信心全無。

明明其他面向的Edelgard，你都能精準猜對，唯獨與你相關的話題你永遠抓不出重點。

這說不定打從一開始就是你單方面的問題。這領域的拙笨究竟能不能經由鍛鍊而克服呢？

你提醒自己下次去圖書館時記得找找參考書籍。

「老師？」

見你沒跟上，Edelgard走回來握住你的手。

「看來你是醉得不清。請讓我送你回寢室休息。」

要是回寢室，你們的談話會到此結束。你仍然想和Edelgard交談，即便想不透背後的原因，你卻盼望她能陪伴你再久一點。

「我覺得酒醒許多。」

「是嗎？」

她的手撫上你面頰，你的臉些許的發熱起來，如同方才酒精帶給你的暖意。

「雖是這麼說，老師，臉紅成這樣，可是一點說服力也沒有喔。」

臉紅。原來你臉紅了。

你想起之前茶會上Edelgard說了「你總是很沉著，真想看看你面紅耳赤，還有心跳不已的樣子」。

如今你達成了前項成就，你想知道她看完後有什麼感想。

「喜歡嗎？」

「喜，什麼喜歡？」

Edelgard飛快縮回手，聲音失去了往常的穩重。她臉上的紅暈加深不少，你感覺自己的臉跟著升溫了。

「我。臉紅。」

你頓了頓，隨即開口補充。

「Edelgard，妳前一陣子說過想看我臉紅。現在妳看到了，我想聽聽妳的感言。喜歡嗎？還是討厭？是可圈可點呢？還是差強人意？」

不對，這種說法未免過於籠統。

這時你想起了學院時期的評分標準。

「我知道了，Edelgard，幫我評比一下。最高分是S，最低分是E，給我一個字母。請盡量給我D以上的分數，否則我可能會有點難過。可是不要給到超過A，因為這是我的第一次，還不拿手，尚有進步空間。」

你滿心期待的望著Edelgard，她卻沒有和你類似的雀躍，反而面有難色的嘴唇緊閉。

是看得不夠清楚嗎？你走近Edelgard，低下頭與她對上視線。

你一這麼做，她便立刻後退，舉起一隻手擋在你們中間。

無論如何都想聽到Edelgard心得的你湊了過去，下巴抵上Edelgard指腹持續推進。

「老，老師，太近了！」

「但是不靠近妳會看不清楚。」

你推過去，Edelgard一樣出力推回來。你們推呀推，僵持了好幾回合，這場拉鋸戰最後在Edelgard的投降之下終結。

「老師，真是夠了。」

她放下阻擋你的手，你們對視了幾秒，她紫色的眼眸浮蕩著一層淡薄的水霧，伴隨你的眼神晃悠。

月光明滅的紫水晶。

她評價你的臉紅為A，此外又不是很兇的指責你，說你醉得不成樣子。

被她像這樣子念一下也沒關係，你想。

反正你是開心的，因為Edelgard給你的分數可是A呢。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard，原來我們在親熱嗎？

接受你說想去植物園散步醒酒這項提議的Edelgard推開笨重的木門，帶領你進入溫室。

從剛才開始你們的手便維持著交握的狀態，你分辨不出掌心的潮溼究竟是源自何人。

儘管你是完全不在意，你猜Edelgard也不在意，因為當你用自己的手指與她的手指糾纏時，她非但沒有抗議，還握你握得更緊。

（Edelgard說金屬握久了會不舒服，於是為你脫去手套。

雖然你說你不介意，但她已經再度牽起你的手。

你感覺這樣直接的體溫也不壞，你可以說是喜歡的。）

「Edelgard，妳想不想看看我種的康乃馨？」

「當然好，老師。」

你拉她到你的小園地，五顏六色的花朵整齊的排列在土壤裡。

你知道Edelgard最喜歡的花是康乃馨，因此你種最多的品種便是康乃馨。

「好漂亮。」

「再一週就可以收成了，到時候我會給妳好大一束。」

「普通的花束就可以了，老師。」

Edelgard笑著道。

你告訴她好，不過你一點都不打算準備普通的花束給她。

她可是Edelgard，你最重要的摯友，你不可能隨意對待她。

你要用昂貴高雅的絲帶扎上滿滿的康乃馨，再附贈一隻Edelgard還差最後一隻就能集全的熊寶寶。

你想，Edelgard一定會很高興。

讓她壓力，愁眉苦臉的事情有太多，而你要Edelgard高興。

「老師，老實說，剛才看見你的情形，我是真的非常擔心，深怕你弄傷自己，或者有更糟的狀況。」

Edelgard低聲說。

你看向身旁的她，有些分神的小力捻著康乃馨花瓣，嘴唇微啟，如同名家油畫裡的人物，美麗，卻帶點難以訴說的沉鬱。月光及暗影明滅著她端正的臉龐，酒意似乎再次湧現，燙熱你原本冷靜下來的臉頰。

「幸好你只是醉了，外加孩子氣的表現。」

Edelgard與你四目交接。她的笑容柔和，你則無端焦躁起來。

你不懂，為何Edelgard總是能像現在這樣，引發你身體裡各種千奇百怪的機制。

你不是擅長表露情緒之人，縱使普通的喜怒哀樂你表現得出來，然而Edelgard能令你做的永遠更多。

你為他發笑，因她臉紅，這些皆不是平常的你會有的表情。

或許，你是該警惕自己，以免掉入沒有回頭路的陷阱，但是──

「老師，看見你沒事，我就放心了。」

Edelgard真摯的透露。

啊，你想你大概又臉紅了。

＊

你們繞著整個植物園漫步，觀賞大家的植物。

Caspar的部分被Edelgard形容是慘不忍睹，你同意她的評語。

「果然，從種出來的植物多少能看出一個人的個性。」

「唔？」

「就像老師的康乃馨，總是令我．．．令大家感到十分安心。」

「是嗎。」

你突然很好奇Edelgard的植物會是什麼模樣，是否會跟她一樣漂亮，正直，端莊，在意外的地方又使人驚喜。

你們停在Bernadetta的豬籠草前觀察。Bernadetta的豬籠草看上去非常健康，陽光，和Bernadetta似乎有著微妙的差異。

你想了想，也許肉眼所見的並非唯一，真正重要的是內在，而像Edelgard這樣內在外在都優秀的人當今已經挺少見了，能認識Edelgard好幸運，你得要好好珍惜她。

「豬籠草嗎，確實很有Bernadetta的風格。」

Edelgard輕笑著。

「妳的風格呢，Edelgard？可以的話，我也想看一看。」

「我的．．．」

她遲疑的望著你，又搖了搖頭。

「我種植的花並不是什麼值得見識的事物，更不值得老師花費時間和精神在上面。」

「哦？」

你往一旁跨去，看到一小片白色玫瑰花田，花瓣上有豆大的露珠，看起來如此高潔。

你找到名牌一看，果不其然，是Edelgard栽種的玫瑰。

它們有一種保守的美豔，隱忍的淡香，以及典雅的氣質。

這般美貌，教人如何忽視。

「Edelgard，妳太謙虛了。」

「啊，老師不准看。」

Edelgard阻擋在你和白玫瑰之間。你仗著身高優勢，踮起腳繼續自Edelgard頭頂看去。

她見狀，隨你一起踮高腳。

你不服氣的偏頭看下去，Edelgard同樣不甘示弱的用她那張姣好的臉蛋阻止你。

「老師，你今晚特別不安分。」

她訓斥著彈了一下你額頭，你才識相的退回去。

「沒想到喝醉的你竟是如此不可理喻。以後請你盡可能的避免酒醉。」

Edelgard雙手叉腰，義正詞嚴的提出同樣不可理喻的要求。

她的神色，看樣子Edelgard是認真的，因此你只得聽話的頷首。

「可是，Edelgard，妳的花明明種得非常漂亮。」

「謝謝你，老師，但這不是重點。」

你不解的偏頭看他。

究竟是什麼難言之隱會令自信滿滿的Edelgard如此畏縮。

光從花朵的表面觀測，你完全看不出個所以然。

那麼，該不會是裡頭有著見不得人的缺陷。

「Edelgard，難道妳的花生病了？若是這樣，沒關係，我可以幫忙。」

「不是那種原因，我．．．算了，如果是老師你，多少能諒解的吧。」

她停下來看你，你用眼神鼓勵Edelgard說下去。

「我的花，尺寸沒有達到正常標準。」

「沒有達到正常標準？」

「意思是，我的花，比起正常該有的尺寸要來得．．．小。」

「噢。」

你先是看了Edelgard的玫瑰，接著看往旁邊Ferdinand的，再看回Edelgard的。

嗯，是呢。

Edelgard對花朵與種植者的觀點實在是非常精闢。

「不過，Edelgard，這樣的白玫瑰也是有一種獨特的美。妳看，軍隊裡不是流傳著一個說法，那個，短小精悍，是吧？」

「老師，你說誰短小精悍。」

「妳的花，Edelgard，我是說妳的花。」

面紅耳赤的Edelgard睨視著妳，妳明白自己再一次的說錯話了。

急急忙忙想好好澄清的你向前一踏，然而酒意尚存的朦朧導致你重心不穩，一個踉蹌的挨上Edelgard身子。你們跌入一旁Ferdinand的玫瑰花叢，他的花可能被壓壞了，但你顧及不了那麼多。

學生優先的教師直覺促使你採取了最能保護Edelgard的手段。

你一手攬住她的腰身，一手攫住她的手腕。她空出的那隻手靈敏的攀上你肩膀。

你們傾斜的身影好似共舞的兩人，表演著一點也不優雅的華爾滋。

你想拉Edelgard起來，但她身下的樹枝忽然發出斷裂的聲響，於是你們又陷得更深入花叢一些。

Edelgard的手移至你後頸，扳低你頭部，你們的鼻頭幾乎快要撞在一起。

剛才的自己是想說什麼呢？此時的你根本回想不起來。

Edelgard的鼻息撲在你的鼻尖，腦中一片空白的你掙扎著想起身，但你怎麼試都試不成功。

「Edelgard，我起不來。」

「我恐怕也是如此，老師。」

Edelgard的臉好紅，那抹紅都擴散至兩耳了。

你想你的臉絕對也很紅， 因為你的面頰燙得開始發癢起來。

「我們是不是只能等人來幫忙了。」

「等，等人來？」

「是呀，因為我們兩人皆動彈不得。輕舉妄動的話說不定會有人受傷，而我最不願見到的事就是你受傷了，Edelgard。況且，這種處境，我想我得負起全責。」

「謝謝你的關心，老師，即便我們此刻的姿勢也許會引起他人不適切的揣測，但我認為這是唯一可行的方法。」

「不適切的揣測？」

你困惑的注視Edelgard，她羞赧的別開臉。

「這樣的狀態，老師，可稱不上得體。」

「得體？」

你們都已經摔跤了，怎麼還會有所謂的得體不得體。

「人們或許會誤解我們正在從事某種親暱行為。」

「親暱行為？」

跌倒此事居然有分為親暱與生疏？

「老師，你真的不明白嗎？」

「明白什麼？」

Edelgard皺起眉，為難中帶點怒氣。

「我的意思是，人們會誤解我們是在．．．親熱。」

親熱。

你認真考慮著Edelgard的話，再審慎評估你們所處的情境。

你似乎明瞭了些什麼。

「Edelgard，原來我們在親熱嗎？」

「什，什麼？」

Edelgard的聲音喪失了往常的沉穩，甚至變成有些顫抖的高亢。

「對不起，Edelgard，我完全沒意識到我們在親熱。」

「請，請你停止，老師。我不理解你是從何得出如此荒謬的結論。」

「所以我們沒有在親熱？」

「沒有。」

她回答得既簡短又快速。

你停下來思考了一下，察覺自己依舊有不確定的定義。

「Edelgard，我想請教你，怎麼樣的行為會涵蓋在親熱的範疇？」

「看在女神的份上，老師，我很抱歉，但是能否請你不要再提起親熱這個字眼。」

Edelgard看起來真的氣炸了，你不敢違逆一位氣急敗壞的王，因此你服從的說好。

你們陷入一種進退兩難的沉默。Edelgard柔軟卻偉大的胸懷抵住你胸口起伏，害你無法順暢呼吸，然而你不敢開口坦白。

你感受著Edelgard的呼吸，配合他的步調。

你發覺她的氣息有淡淡的，酒的氣味。

「Edelgard，妳也飲酒了嗎？」

躊躇了一會，你問道。

「怎麼了，老師？」

「你聞起來有酒的味道。」

「我．．．是的，老師。我在去見你以前稍微喝了點紅酒。」

「和誰呢？」

你追問的口氣有種冒失的無禮，因此連你自己也吃了一驚。

「對不起，Edelgard，我不該那麼多事。」

為什麼一想到Edelgard和別人獨處，你的心情便異常浮動。

你想你是太過擔心她的安危，才會如此緊迫盯人。

「我是一個人在辦公室喝的。」

「妳在．．．辦公室？」

「是呀，老師，我一面辦公一面小酌。」

「大家在飲酒作樂的時候，妳在辦公？」

「嗯，因為無論如何都靜不下心。而且，老師，你知道Hubert一天到晚跟在後頭，偶爾我也會有想要獨處的時刻。」

「竟然是這樣嗎．．．」

鬆了口氣（你不明白原因）的你輕輕將頭靠上Edelgard肩頭。

「老，老師？」

Edelgard撫摸著你的後腦，像是要安撫你一般。你融化在她掌心的溫度。

「怎麼，老師，難不成你在意我和誰共度夜晚。」

你聽得出她話語裡難得的俏皮，這表示Edelgard不再那樣緊張，你亦隨她放鬆下來。

「說來可笑，Edelgard，我擅自猜想你尋得了值得信賴的新同伴，兩人趁著夜晚培養感情。」

「老師，你真傻。我信賴的同伴就只有Black Eagle Strike Force的大家，尤其是你，Byleth老師。」

Edelgard輕柔的揉起你頸部緊繃的肌肉，手法類似你平時會替她做的某種按摩。你閉上眼，感受她恰到好處的力道。

「連妳也說我傻，Edelgard，這樣我鐵定是個傻子了。」

「老師，妳不僅傻，酒醉時發作的程度簡直是災難等級。」

「對不起。」

這是你今晚的第幾次道歉？你想不起來。

「你知道，我並不是那麼介意你喝醉的事。倒不如說，能明瞭你這樣在乎我，事實上我是感覺快樂的。」

Edelgard微微偏過頭，向你耳語，她的呼氣弄得你耳朵熱熱癢癢的。

「為什麼呢？」

「得知自己在別人心中佔有一席特別的位置，是一件能鼓舞人心的好事喔，老師。」

「這和妳說我很特別是相同的道理嗎？」

「是呀，老師。或許我的推論是一種過度解讀，可是能有這般瞬息的美好錯覺，對我而言便已足夠。」

她的手腕緩慢的脫離你手指的圈套，下移，你的指腹劃過她溼熱的手心。

Edelgard巧妙的引導著你的指尖，探入她指縫。

指與指密合，你們扣上彼此的手。

特別的存在。

奧妙的情感。

即使你非最敏銳聰穎之人，但有Edelgard如此透徹的解說，到頭來你仍是獲得了寶貴的意會。

你領悟到，此刻的這種「特別」僅為某一偌大概念的開端。

假如你能夠永遠陪伴於Edelgard身邊，有朝一日，你說不定便能體會最重要的核心。

而現在，你要告訴Edelgard，她之於你正如你之於她，是特別的存在。

她傳遞給你的溫度有多真實，她的特別就有多真切。

你不要Edelgard認為她的特別是種短暫的幻覺。

「Edelgard，我．．．」

你抬頭，然而一股異樣的膠著灼燒起你的腹腔。

你熟悉這個開端。

你使出不知從何處湧現的力量拉起Edelgard，幫助她站立，再放開她。

你垂下頭，扶著紅磚，把肚內所有糾結的，紛亂的，綿長的，離奇的通通宣洩而出。

過程結束，你身子一軟，跌坐在地上。

「老師！」

Edelgard快步走向你，支撐你背部，以手帕幫你擦嘴。

你想好好把話說完，但是那堆難解的雜質又上來了。

你撞開Edelgard，再一次的演出了最震懾人心的澆花秀。

＊

據說你後來直直倒入Edelgard懷裡，不省人事。

Adrestian帝國的皇帝便這麼扛著她的前導師，步行於深夜的大修道院內。

＊

你們說好不要告知Ferdinand他的玫瑰花遭受的慘烈待遇。

幾天後，你買了許多高級茶葉送給Ferdinand。

「老師，你終於肯認同我實力的優秀了嗎？」

他興奮的一邊高呼，一邊接收你的禮物。

「不，怎麼說才好呢，總覺得對你很抱歉。」

「老師，你不須擔心！」

Ferdinand拉拉雜雜的發表了一堆貴族胸襟之寬闊的演說。

深感歉意的你默默聽完了全程。

＊

一週後，Ferdinand的玫瑰被植物學者們評鑑為品質優異的稀有種。

根據學者的報告所言：「吾人從未見過如此壯美的玫瑰。」

Ferdinand本人亦頗為得意，且大方的開放他的玫瑰田供大眾參觀。

聽聞消息的你和Edelgard面面相覷。

你們可沒料到那一夜的肥料竟能如此茁壯植物。

「老師，你果真是位特別的人。」

Edelgard佩服的笑著點了點你手臂。

你說你下次再也不敢喝醉了。


End file.
